IM Chats:WWE Version
by shadeana395
Summary: WWE Superstars, talking Online!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well. Im a HUGE wrestling fan.. Jeff Hardy is my fav. I do not own any characters in this story.. Its Sorta like chatting on the internet, but with WWE Superstars.**

**Underwear Crisis Chapter 1 **

**Chain Gang Solider: Yo!! Man some lunatic fan girl took my favorite pair of Boxers!!**

**King Of Kings: Cena?! Are You Mildy Retarted? **

**Chain Gang Solider: Me? Hell No! Im Pissed. **

**Money, Money, Yeah Yeah Has Been Added to This Conversation. **

**Money, Money, Yeah Yeah: Man, Cena What You Yelling About??**

**Chain Gang Solider: SOMEONE STOLE MY BOXERS!! L**

**King Of Kings "Well. Go Get A New Pair.**

**Chain Gang Solider: MAN! You aren't getting it they were my favorite!**

**King Of Kings: Oh Brother. **

**Heart Break Kid Has Been Added To This Conversation.**

**Heart Break Kid: Cena, Some Girl Is In The Caterin Area With Your Man Panties.**

**Chain Gang Soldier's Status Is Set To Away.**

**King Of Kings: Lord God.**

**Money, Money, Yeah Yeah: Man we need to get out sometime really.**

**King Of Kings: Cena Is Chasing That Girl For His Boxers**

**The Legend Killer: Umm.. Sorry to interrupt but….Cena Is Chasing A girl….**

**King Of Kings: Yeah we Know,.. Its For His Boxers…**

**The Legend Killer: Man We are nuts.**

**I Love John Cena Has Been Added to this conversation.**

**Chain Gang Solider: Dammnit! Get Off here And give me My Boxers Back. **

**I Love John Cena: …. Um……. L**

**King Of Kings: Cena, Let It Go.**

**Chain Gang Solider: NEVER ( runs after fan girl)**

**Heart Break Kid: Man.. Its quiet now (Starts Dancing On A Table, And It Broke) **

**King Of Kings: ROTFLMAO**

**Heart Break Kid: OWW!!**

**Money, Money, Yeah Yeah: Man, I found a pair of boxers on the floor, if you desire it, we will aquire it, how much for the boxers??**

**I Love John Cena: 500! **

**Money, Money, Yeah Yeah: SOLD! J (Handed her The Boxers, and received the 500)**

**Chain Gaing Solider: Why Did You Do That Shad!! **

**Money, Money, Yeah Yeah: Becuase I Needed A quick Buck, and That Girl Really Liked Your Boxers. **

**King Of Kings: Oh Lord. **

**WOO! Has Been Added to this converstation. **

**WOO! : WOO!!**

**King Of Kings: Hey Ric.**

**WOO!: Hey Guys. I think Edge And The Edge Heads Are Gay, They Were Kissing.**

**Chain Gang Solider: Shit..! Man!! We hafta Put Up With ANOTHER gay person! Wow!**

**King Of Kings: Yup. **

**Heart Break Kid: Man Edge tried to make out with me!! (screaming running up and down the halls)**

**The Legend Killer: Man he woke me up AGIAN!**

**I Love Dat Money Has Been Added to this conversation.**

**King Of Kings: Hey JTG**

**I Love Dat Money: Hey Guys? Whos Screamin in front of my door imma trying to count dat money!**

**King Of Kings: HBK, Edge is gay and Shawn There Went Nuts,**

**I Love Dat Money: Ohh (Thinking Everybodys nuts)**

**Money, Money Yeah, Yeah: JTG, Man we just made 500 bucks!! (singing money, money, yeah yeah,)**

**I Love Dat Money: ...(Singing Along too)**

**King Of Kings: Man, Vladamir Just slipped on a piece of ice in the cafateria, and landed crotch first into the corner of our snack bar, then Y2J came in and he was laughing at him, but forgot to breathe... man we are nuts.**

**Chain Gang Solider: Jeez. Well.. aint my problem.. wasnt he jewish??**

**Money, Money, Yeah Yeah: Yes I think he was or is whatever**

**I Love Dat Money: No he is muslim!!**

**King Of Kings: Guys I think he is german**

**Money, Money, Yeah Yeah: Ohhh **

**I Love Dat Money: ...**

**Vladamir: My Crotch Hurts**

**King Of Kings: Nice To Know **

**Vladamir: (Growled At Triple H) **

**King Of Kings: Sorry, Mr. Vladamir Crotchloft**

**Vladamir: (Threw Triple H Out His Hotel Window)**

**Vladamir is Now Offline.**

**Chain Gang Solider: Well, he is on the top floor**

**I Love Dat Money: Yup. I almost called Vladamir Coldslaw**

**Chain Gaing Solider: (Laughing His Ass Off)**

**Money, Money Yeah Yeah: Vladamir Has A Big Dick Now, I think it swelled**

**I Love Dat Money: SHAD!!**

**Chain Gang Solider: Yeah man whats wrong with ya!!**

**Money, Money, Yeah Yeah Is Now Offline**

**A/N : If I Get Reviews, I Might Write More . So Please Review!! :):):)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lets Party!! Pt. 1 Chapter 2**

**King Of Kings: Hey Guys, Come to my party tonite, its going to be a big one. **

**Chain Gain Solider: (Dancing Outside Triple HHH's Door)**

**The Legend Killer Has Been Added To this Conversation. **

**The Legend Killer: EDGE IS GAY!! HE WAS MAKING OUT WITH ZACH RYDER!!**

**SwanTonExtreme902 Has Been Added to This Conversation.**

**SwantonExtreme902: Man, DO NOT, I mean DO NOT go into Edge's room.**

**The Legend Killer: Zach And Edge Making out?**

**SwantonExtreme902: More Than That ****L**

**King Of Kings: Eww…. **

**SwantonExtreme902: Tell me about it.. **

**Chain Gang Solider: Ok. Im Back.. If Edge Gets On here don't say a word **

**The Legend Killer: Sure.. **

**King Of Kings: Ok**

**SwantonExtreme902: Ok…**

**Rated R has been added to this Conversation**

**Rated R: Hey Guys. What up??**

**King Of Kings: Nothing Much You?**

**Rated R: Nothing Much (Laughs Nervously)**

**SwantonExtreme902: Me Neither (Holding Back A Laugh)**

**Chain Gang Solider: So…..**

**The Legend Killer:- So….**

**Snitsky Has Been Added To This Conversation**

**Snitsky: Man! Somebody took my favorite toothbrush!**

**Chain Gang Solider: Like You Ever Used It Anyway**

**King Of Kings: He Has A Point There **

**Snitsky: But It Was My favorite one,**

**The Legend Killer: Yeah. It was probably in your medicine cabinet collecting dust. (Laughing)**

**Snitsky: Grr….**

**SwantonExtreme902: Snitsky, Nobody took your tooth brush, its stuck to your ass, you need to look back there sometime (laughing)**

**Chain Gang Solider: So that's what you do with toothbrushes**

**The Legend Killer: Must Be.**

**Snitsky Has Left The Conversation**

**Twist Of Fate902 Has Been Added To This Conversation**

**Twist Of Fate902: Man, Snitsky Is PISSED**

**King Of Kings: Yeah We Know**

**SwantonExtreme902: Yeah..I wasn't trying to make him mad.. Just telling him.**

**King Of Kings: Jeff?**

**SwantonExtreme902: What?**

**King Of Kings: You are crazy**

**SwantonExtreme902: I know.. Wait HEY!!**

**King Of Kings: ****J**

**Rated R: Well I got To Got Ryder Is Here and we have to do some business**

**Rated R Is Now Offline. **

**King Of Kings: I have to go do some business behind that tree **

**King OF Kings Status Is Set To Away**

**SwantonExtreme902: And He Calls Me CRAZY! Sheesh. **

**Twist Of Fate390: Yeah..**

**Chain Gang Solider: Man……. Umm… (Trips And Falls) **

**Twist Of Fate390: Cena, what did you fall on?**

**Chain Gang Solider: My Pizza. **

**SwantonExtreme902: ………………:**

**Twist Of Fate390: Ok……**

**Gravy has been added to this conversation. **

**Gravy: umm how did I get here?? don't hurt meeee **

**SwantonExtreme902: Festus, Its Us, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, And Cena. Were Not aliens. YET**

**Gravy: Dong!! Dong!!**

**Y2J Has Been Added To This Conversation. **

**Y2J: Some Nut walked by and called me gravy**

**Gravy: It was me!! Where is my buiscuts??**

**Y2J: I DON'T KNOW**

**Gravy's Status Is Set To Away. **

**SwantonExtreme902: Poor Gravy. Didn't Find His Biscuits, man that's a shame.**

**Twist Of Fate390: Jeff….**

**SwantonExtreme902: what!! Imma watchin Family Guy!! **

**Twist Of Fate390: sometimes I wonder about you **

**Y2J: I am so bored. SHIT! Somebody hit me with a biscuit!!**

**SwantonExtreme902: Its Probably Festus**

**Y2J's Status is Set to Not at My Desk **

**SwantonExtreme902: (watching family guy)**

**Please Review!! :****JJJJJ**


	3. Chapter 3

Alien Hunting And The Party Chapter 2

King Of Kings: Hey Guys, Good Party Last Night Wasn't it? Cena Was so drunk he fell off the Balcony.

WOO!: Yeah, Hunter You need to have another one.

Chain Gang Solider Has Joined This Conversation.

Chain Gang Solider: ALIEN HUNTING!

King Of Kings: John, You're high off your ass… get off and go to sleep

WOO!: Yeah John.. You Are Going to Get Hurt

Chain Gang Solider: (Fell Down The Steps screaming: ALIENS!!)

King Of Kings: Sometimes I wonder about him..

WOO: Sometimes?? How about all the time!!

Money, Money, Yeah Yeah Has Been Added To This Conversation

Money Money, Yeah Yeah: MAN!! THERE IS A BLOB IN MY HOTEL ROOM!! ITS EATING THE MONEY!! WHAT THE HELL!! IT EAT JTG AHH!!

WOO: Guys Really Stop.

King Of Kings: Yeah, Its Starting To Get Creepy.

Y2J Has Been Added to This Conversation

Y2J: Jeff is running up the hallway naked… with a gun screaming some jibber jabber about aliens..

King Of Kings: Shad says their's a blob in his room, and it just ate his money, and JTG

Y2J: AHH!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!! I AM HAVING DINNER WITH MY MOM TOMMAROW!! NO!!

King Of Kings: SHIT!! UMAGA WALKED IN MY ROOM IN NOTHING BUT A THONG WITH A FISHING NET!!

King of Kings Status Is set to : RUNNING!! LEAVE A MESSAGE.

Fatty Has Been Added to this Conversation

Fatty: What?? Hunter come back!! We could be happy together!!

WOO!: Not you too

Fatty: What?? I have always wanted to do a fat manL

Twist Of Fate Has Joined This Conversation

Twist Of Fate: DAMNIT!! JEFF PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!

SwantonExtreme902: NEVER!! I WANT TO BECOME A HIPPIE (dancing on a table)

Twist Of Fate: (tackled Jeff into a wall, then put clothes on him)

SwantonExtreme902: THE HIPPIE!! SHE HAS DIED!!

WOO: Jeff?

SwantonExtreme902: what??

WOO: YOU ARE A MAN!!

SwantonExtreme902: Uhh Yeah Dammnit

King Of Kings: Ok im back.. Umaga got shot with a 22!! (laughing)

Fatty: (Writhing In Pain) The Feast, she is ruined! PRAISE OXY!! (Died)

King Of Kings: well.. There went another one

WOO!: yup

I Love Dat Money Has Been Added to this conversation

I Love Dat Money: Eww!! THE BLOB EXPLODED!! ALL OVER BIG SHOW

King Of Kings: Lord God

WOO!: Tell Me About it

Gravy has been added to this conversation

Gravy: Hey do you all know where biscuits went?? He said he had to go pee, and he hasn't come back yet (talking like a girl)

King Of Kings (chuckled) I ate him for breakfast this morning

Gravy: No.. That Wasn't Biscuit that was HBK, I turned him into a biscuit

King Of Kings: SHIT!! HBK!! NO!!

Gravy: Umm (Handed HHH a biscuit, then it turned into HBK)

King Of Kings: Thank God ..

King Of Kings: Festus, This Is Shawn.. WHAT THE FUCK?? WHY DID YOU TURN ME INTO A BUSICUT?!

Gravy: Sorry!!:

King Of Kings: LIKE HELL YOU ARE YOU BETTER RUN GRAVY!!

(Chased After Festus)

King Of Kings: Well…

The Legend Killer Has Been Added To This Conversation.

The Legend Killer: Umm what's all this nonsense going around about aliens and biscuits??

King Of Kings : Well, Festus somehow turned HBK Into A biscuit, I thought I had ate him for breakfast, then he turned HBK back to normal. John Is Still Stoned From the party last night, he got everyone believing aliens are around, which they are.

The Legend Killer: Man..

King Of Kings: Yeah..

Heartbreak Kid Has Joined This Conversation.

Heartbreak Kid: Gravy is Dead Hehe.

King Of Kings: Shawn, Just Hope Jesse doesn't find out.. He will be pissed.

Heartbreak Kid: HELLO?! FOR GOD SAKE HE TURNED ME INTO A FUCKING BUSICUT?? AND TRIED TO EAT ME!! L

King Of Kings: now that was funny J (laughing his ass off)

The Legend Killer: Sorry Shawn But That Was Pretty Funny, A nut using Black Magic, turned you into a biscuit…(laughing to)'

Heartbreak Kid: GUYS! ITS NOT FUNNY WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF I NEVER SAW YOU AGAIN??

The Legend Killer: Hey… put it this way.. There is one less superstar in the lockeroom, giving Us a lot of opportunities.

King Of Kings: Yeah. I Agree With Orton

Heartbreak Kid: Jackass

A/N : Gravy Is Festus Just So ya know


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "Where's my Money?"

The Legend Killer: Man, Shad and JTG has went detective on our ass.

King Of Kings: What Happened THIS time? L

The Legend Killer: Somebody stole their money, and they are questioning everyone. They Keep on asking me what I was doing ten minute's ago.

King Of Kings: What were you doing Ten Minute's Ago….??

The Legend Killer: um.. Nothing (grins)

King Of Kings: You're so maniacal Orton.

The Legend Killer: (smirks) I know… w..wait HEY!

King Of Kings: J

Big Red Machine Has Been Added to This Conversation

Big Red Machine: SHAD! JTG! AHH!! I WAS PISSING TEN MINUETS AGO!! GO AWAY!

King Of Kings: Kane?

Big Red Machine: WHAT??

King Of Kings: N…never mind L

The Legend Killer: God. Im glad Im out of action J

King Of Kings: Shut up Orton

The Legend Killer: L

Big Red Machine: man. We are crazy. I need anger management classes (sighed and laughed like a mad man)

The Legend Killer: (scared) Umm I gotta go

The Legend Killer is now offline

King Of Kings: sissy.

I Love Dat Money has been added to this conversation.

I Love Dat Money: Triple H! I have been looking for you!!

King Of Kings: You Have??

I Love Dat Money: yes, I have what were you a doin' ten minuets ago

King Of Kings: same things ive been doin, on the .net

I Love Dat Money: Ok. I believe you. I Got to go, JTG just threw JBL out the winda

King Of Kings: Ok….

Chain Gang Solider has been added to this conversation.

Chain Gang Solider: Um.. Why is Chris Jericho dressed as Sherlock Holmes??

King Of Kings: Shad And JTG. Sheww god.

JBL Has been added to this conversation

JBL: Who threw me out the window when I was trying to take a shower??

King Of Kings: Uhh.. Shut Up Mr. Man Boobies??

JBL: What??

JBL: (Shad and JTG Walked into his locker room and subdues him with a fryin pan)

King Of Kings: Shad? JTG?

JBL: What?

King Of Kings: The Police is in my lockeroom, they said that you came in Vince McMahon's office and hit him with a frying pan… well the good news.. He's dead.. The bad news.. .. We cant get our paychecks..

JBL: Damn. So are we in trouble with the coppers??

King Of Kings: Yes You Are. This Is The New York Police Department.

JBL: Uhh…. (Hit's the police officers with a frying pan)

JBL: WE ARE CRYME TIME!! FROM THE PITS OF HELL!!


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy. Its Shadeana Here. I stopped writing because I only got a few reviews. Please send in some reviews!!!

IM Chats Chapter 5 WHAT THE FUCK!!?? Part 1

King Of Kings: Hey Jeff?

SwantonExtreme902: yeah HHH?

King Of Kings: Where is everyone?

SwantonExtreme902: i dont know...

Gravy Has Been Added To The Conversation

King Of Kings: Festus?

Gravy: YEAH! WHAT IS THIS THING??!! ITS GOT A BOARD AND A SCREEN!!! YOU GUYS JUST POPPED OUT OF NOWHERE WITCHCRAFT!!

King Of Kings: Festus, its a computer.....

Gravy: WITCHCRAFT!

Gravy is now Offline

King Of Kings: aww shit.

SwantonExtreme902: i just heard something fly out my hotel room... looked like a computer.. hey its white! cool!

King Of Kings: hope no one gets squashed.. then someone is REALLY gonna sue our ass lol

Y2J Has been added to this Conversation

Y2J: John was outside having an ice crem cone... and got hit with a computer...

SwantonExtreme902: Festus....

Y2J: WHAT???!!!

King Of Kings: Festus got on here, and just because we added him to our convo, he thought it was witchcraft and threw it out his window.....and John got hit with it....wait LOL!

Chain Gang Solider has been added to this conversation.

Chain Gang Solider: GUYS!! WHAT THE FUCK!!

SwantonExtreme902: it was festus!

Chain Gang Solider's Status is set to Away.

King Of Kings: good luck finding Festus...

Y2J: Yeah really..

Gravy has been added to this conversation

King Of Kings: Cena is looking for you...

Gravy: dammit... i hit HIM with my computer.... man

Gravy is now offline.

King Of Kings: JTG just came in my room... i think something scared him...

SwantonExtreme902: yeah...Shad was trying to throw him to the penguins when or if (lol) we go to alaska...

JTG: I DONT WANNA GO TO ALASKA!!!!!

*Triple H is teasing him with a stuffed animal*

Y2J: HHH, Dont tease him

JTG Is now offline

Y2J: DAMMITTT!!


	6. Chapter 6

**IM Chats **

**Chapter Six **

**A/N: Heyy, Sorry I Haven't Reviewed In A While....REVIEWS PLEASE!! **

Snitsky has entered this conversation.

Fatty has entered this conversation

Y2J has entered this conversation

Gravy has entered this conversation

Gravy: WITCHCRAFT!!!!!! I KILL YOU!!

Y2J: Festus?

Gravy: WHAT!!?? O.O I CAN GET ON EBAY!!!

Y2J: yes Festus its a computer....

Gravy: ohh Fatty said it was Witchcraft in a box!!

Y2J: UMAGA!!!

Fatty: What??!! I Wanted him to hit HHH with it!!!!

Gravy: you asshole!! (talking like a girl)

Y2J: Okkay Guys, im tired of hearing about witchcraft and Ebay GO AWAY!!!

Gravy Has Left the conversation

Fatty has left the conversation

Y2J: THANK GOD!!!!

Snitsky: my ass itches *scratched his ass*

Snitsky: WHAT THE FUCK!! THERES A TAMPON ON MY ASS!!

Y2J: (Laffin his ass off)

SwanTonExtreme902 has entered this conversation

SwanTonExtreme902: whats with all the yelling im trying to sleep!!

Y2J: Snitsky has a tampon on his ass!!!! lmfao =D

SwanTonExtreme902: so thats where Beth Phoienx's Tampon went....shes been looking for it

The Glamizon has entered this conversation

The Glamizon: WHERE IS MY FUCKING TAMPON!!!

SwanTonExtreme902: Look on Snitsky's ass...everything is back there

Snitsky: Jeff.....

SwanTonExtreme902: what.... (scared)

Snitsky: you better run!!

SwanTonExtreme's Status is Set To: AHHH!! RUNNING!! Leev a msg

Snitsky: *picked the tampon of his ass* here beth

The Glamizon: its okkay, keep it..

Snitsky: grrr....

Snitsky is now offline

Y2J: Good One Beth, lol

The Glamizon: lol Thnks :)

ChainGangSolider has entered this conversation

The Glamizon: Heyy John

Y2J: Hey Man Whats Up?

ChainGangSolider: umm nm u guys?

The Glamizon: nuttin lol

Y2J: same.

ChainGangSolider: okkay

*A CHICKEN COMES THROUGH JOHN'S HOTEAL ROOM DOOR AND KILLED HIM*

Y2J: Robot chicken!!!! ahhh *jumps out the window*

The Glamizon is now offline

guys srry for the short chapter. updating soon.


End file.
